


The Divine Eye

by Keybladegirl17



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Dark fic, David is a great Dad, Dib is a creep.., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Food Poisoning, Keef is a Good Boi, Max is trying to be a good boi, Not sure on how far this is going to go cause we keep coming up with new ideas, RP, Will add more as the stroy goes on, ZADF, Zim wants his friend back, dadvid, pizza!, you dont take a candy from Anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladegirl17/pseuds/Keybladegirl17
Summary: When the Camp was closed down after parents day, Max was the only kid left behind. David and Gwen tried to get into contact with his family but had came up short. But luckily for Max (or unlucky) David was a certified foster parent and had agreed to take Max as his own till the court decided whether or not David could fully adopt him.A few years has passed and David was now Max’s adopted Father, but unfortunately after hearing some worrying news. David decided that it was best to move to a new state.. Now Max has to adjust to living in a completely new place while trying to figure out why this school has a odd eerie vibe since this new “club” started.Not completed/will not finished





	1. Skool Sucks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader! I hope you enjoy this story that me and my Friend did. I will say this....This is a AU where Daniel did not go to Camp Campbell, So They don't know him..with that said Enjoy

Today was going to be a great day! Keef had recently joined a new club at school and it was finally his turn to look for new members to recruit. He really wanted his bestest best friends to join but he hadn't seen them all day. 'Maybe they're in the lunchroom' he thought to himself as he walked down the hall of the school. Zim and Dib were at lunch in the cafeteria eating and doing their arguing that they do every day. They have gotten closer in the last few years and this made Keef very happy. He walked up to their table, Dib was eating his food that he had brought from home and Zim was sitting next to him with a glare on his face. "Hi Guys!" Dib looked up when he heard Keef calling out to them. "Oh,Hey Keef" Dib mumbled around his sandwich. "What's up?" Keef sat down in front of the boys while setting the stacks of papers on the table. "I was wondering if you two wanted to join the new club, that I am in" He handed them both a flyer with a smile of hope on his face surely his friends will join. 

They both took a flyer from Keef and looked at it in confusion. It had a lot of eerily happy kids all wearing a white shirt with a light blue symbol on the front. It looked like a diamond overlapping a circle with an eye in the middle. "The Divine Eye: Youths dedicated to finding happiness through discovering truth.” Dib read the words printed in bold letters on the bottom of the flyer and gave Keef a weird look. "Is this some kind of joke Keef." He sighed, After so many years of people saying you're crazy or depressed you tend to be more than a little suspicious when people hand you stuff like this. "HA, as if Zim would require a human’s assistance to achieve happiness." he said as he crumbled up the paper and threw it at Keef before continuing to poke at his food. Dib scolded Zim for throwing the paper at Keef and only earned an animalistic growl from him in response. He rolled his eyes at Zim’s behavior and looked back at Keef. "Yeah sorry Keef, but even Zim can see that it seems a little...strange. Even by our standards " He placed the flyer on the table beside his tray of food. "Besides, we're busy trying to figure out what's up with the new kid.” He turned and pointed at a boy that was sitting by himself near the back of the cafeteria. He had black curly hair, dark skin and piercing cyan eyes that were currently narrowed at the sad excuse for a sandwich on his tray. He wore a plain dusty green T-shirt with a dark blue jacket and pair of dark ripped jeans. Dib turn back around and smiled at Keef. “I'm sure he’s some kind of Lyrica or Vampire, I’m mean look at his eye’s. Who has eyes that color?” Zim just rolled his eyes and continued to poke at his “food” Dib had finally started to calm down about the paranormal stuff over the years and his newfound obsession with this new human rubbed him the wrong way.

"Aww come on guys" Keef whined. Before getting an idea. "I know! Instead of just telling you guys about it how about I show you. You can come to the club meeting after school today and see for yourselves. If you still don't wanna join afterwards then I won't bug you about it anymore." He smiled up at both boys who looked at him in a hint of annoyance. “It’s going to be at Bloaty's Pizza Hog” Keef pointed to the address on the flyer next to Dib. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fiiine" he agreed. He knew that Keef would just keep bugging them until at least one of them agreed to go and Zim was way too stubborn to change his mind. Keef’s face lit up and then he turn his gaze towards Zim, who just hissed and waved his hand at Keef in a shooing motion and then turned to face Dib. “Well Alrighty then Dib I’ll see you then buddy! I really wish you could go Zim but it’s alright once Dib comes back maybe then you’ll come next time after he tells you how much fun he had” With that said Keef grabbed the rest of his flyers and left the table to bug the other kids in the cafeteria. “Isn’t that the Place where your scarey sister unit likes to hang out at?” Zim asked Dib looked at him and shrugged,“Yeah normally but she now she spends her time at the arcade after school” 

After being told “No” by everyone he looked around for anyone else who might be interested and sees the “New Kid” sitting alone. ‘I bet he would love to have some friends, maybe joining the club will help him with that’ Keef thought as he walked towards him "Hey there, mind if I sit here?" He asked when he got near his table. The boy looked up from his food. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. “Umm..Yeah sure” the boy said while he rubbed his face abit. Keef kind of felt bad for him, he knew how hard it was to not have friends.  
"This fucking sucks" Max mumble while laying his head down on the table he doesn't want to deal with anyone at the moment especially this happy go lucky kid."Thanks" He takes a seat and introduces himself "I'm Keef" he holds his hand out for a handshake. "Nice to meet 'cha!" Max sign and actually sat up and looked at keef's hand. He unwillingly shakes his hand. "The name’s Max" he took his hand back and just looked at the kid.

Keef grabbed his lunch box and awkwardly tried to start a conversation. “So, how's it going" He never was good at making friends but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Max looked at him with a eyebrow rise. Well David DID told him to make new friends plus he was sure that if he told this kid to FUCK off that the Principle would call David and tell him about Max. He really didn't want to deal with another Lecture about the importance of making new friends. "Okay I guess" He said and he took a bite of his food. “How long have you been here? Unn Living here, in the city?” Keef said as he took out his food. No one really didn’t know anything about Max, just that he was “The New” who also did very well in class. “We moved here about three months ago and I just started school about two months ago.” Max said while he actually had to think about. He has been to worried about finding out why they had to “Suddenly Move” that he didn’t realize how long they’ve been living here. They spend the rest of the lunch time in talking about how Max had ended up moving in town. However Max seem a little uncomfortable talking about how he ended up being adopted by his own camp counselor. Max wouldn’t admit to david that he was in fact happy that he tried so hard in making sure that Max didn’t end up in a unfamiliar home with people who wouldn’t know how to handle him. 

As the school day went on Keef seem to make it his mission to make sure Max was having a great! Day. He even asked the boy if he wanted him to walk him home which trew the pree-teen off abit but he just brushed it off and reluctantly agree. This however didn’t go unnoticed by Dib as he watch the two leave the front door of the school. “Oh, hey buddy do you want to come join my club?” Keef asked as they waited to cross the road. He handed Max the flyer and smiled as max looked over the flyer. “Ummm..” Max looked up from the paper and at his new friend. He really didn’t feel like going to a club, especially one that was about “finding Happiness” but he also didn’t want to hurt his new friends feelings...just yet. “I’ll pass for now till I can ask my D-Dad” it still felt weird calling David his “Dad”.

Keef Nodded and said “That’s ok I understand maybe you can come by the next meeting, we have one every week On Friday”. They walked across the road and walked together on the sidewalk and went down a neighborhood till they were in front a small house. “Welp. this is it.” Max said as he looked at keef and back at the front door. “This is your place? That's so cool! Your not too far from where I live.” Keef smiled and pointed further down the road. “My place is just at the ended of this block on the right”. He smiled at Max happily. “Oh..Thats cool. I guess that means you want to walk to school together all the time?.” Max hope that the kid would say no but instead the kid only smiled bigger and said “Yes” Max was about to say something when he heard the front door opened up. He turned around to see David standing there with a even bigger smile and what looked like tears. “Oh God David.” He Mumble shaking his head, Max turned back to look at Keef. “Look man I gotta go, But I’ll see you at school on Monday”. Max ran up to David who instantly hugged his son. He was so happy that he FINALLY made a new friend. Keef chuckle at the seen in front of him and waved at Max. “Okay Buddy I’ll see you first thing Monday morning!” Keef shouted and continue to wave as he walked away towards his house.

Once inside David was asking his son about his new friend that he had made. "Oh boy Max! I'm just so proud of you! I knew that you would make new friends eventually!" He said Happily as his son drop his book bag at the doorway along with his shoes. "Yeah..yeah. He's okay, a little to happy," Max pause and smirk up at David. "Yeah. kinda like you" Max said as he rolled his eyes. David gasp. "That's just great Max!!" He said as the insult went over his head. He couldn't help but hugged his son again. He was just so happy that he finally made a Friend and he was a positive kid too! David was starting to think that this move although hard, was a good ideal.


	2. Pizza Party Maddness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keef and Max Starts to hangout and really become good friends. However, someone isn't to happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo..sorry that this took so long. When we went back threw to proofread it. We kind of added more stuff to it...but I hope you guys enjoy. And sorry if there is any Grammar errors. You can expect the next chapter in a month unless we manage to get it done sonner.  
> Thank you guys for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. I really appreciate your support.

Max fiddled with his phone while he waited for Keef outside. School was out for the day but Keef had asked him to wait for him while he went to his after school club meeting. Everytime Keef had a club meeting, he always asked Max if he wanted to join which Max still said no. But Keef give him a permission slip anyways. Max wasn't all that excited about being part of a club full of overly cheerful people. He can only handle so much, and Keef and David were enough at the moment.

Baby steps.

He sighed and looked up from his phone. It's been about two weeks since he started hanging out with Keef. His foster dad never missed an opportunity to let him know how happy he was for him and Max would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy too. Keef was a little overbearing at first but after a while he started to grow on him. He couldn't help shaking his head and smiling fondly when he thought of all the similarities between Keef and David. Max put his phone away and walked towards the entrance when he heard the bell ring. 

Max watched as kids from various clubs walked out of the school and kept an eye out for his friend. After a minute or so of looking around, he finally spotted Keef walking out with another member of his club. He vaguely remembered seeing him around school. He was pretty sure they had a few classes together but never cared enough to learn his name. Max walked toward them and waved to get Keef’s attention. Everyone in that club always seemed so happy when they left the meetings. Max honestly couldn't tell if it was because they actually had fun or if they were just bored and happy to leave. 

“Heya buddy! Sorry if I kept you waiting for too long" Keef smiled and waved back at Max. “Nah, it's cool” Max shrugged. “I forgot my house key so, I would have been sitting outside for a couple of hours until David got home anyway.”

“Oh okay.” Keef replied before turning back to the guy he had been speaking to earlier and introducing him. “Dib, this is my friend Max” Keef bounced on the heels of his feet as he spoke. He was excited for his two friends to finally meet one another. Maybe one day they could all go out and see a movie together. He'd never gone to the movies with friends before. He could feel himself start to tear up with joy at the thought of it. “Max, this is my old pal Dib!”

Dib threw his arm over Keef’s shoulder and held his hand out to Max. “So you're the infamous Max I've heard so much about. Nice to finally meet you.”

Max stared at Dib’s outstretched hand and shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets.”Really” Max eyed the boy and smirked “Cuz I haven't heard shit about you.” Even though this was technically the first time that Max had actually talked to Dib, he still remembered how he used to follow him around school with a notepad in hand like he was studying some kind of rare animal. He knew he was being petty but he really didn't care.

“Well, aren't you just a little ball of sunshine.” Dib laughed. “I won't take up all your time then” He slung his backpack over his shoulder and gave Keef a quick hug goodbye. “Don't forget, starting next week club meetings are gonna be every Monday and Friday.” Keef nodded and happily returned the hug. “Okay, I'll be sure to set a reminder on my phone so I don't forget.” He waved goodbye to Dib before turning to Max. “So, wanna go hang out at the arcade until your dad gets home?”

“Fuck yeah.” Max smiled and grabbed his stuff.”I'll text David and let him know where I'll be.” and he did, but when David asked him if he had forgotten his keys again max replied with a simple ‘yeah..’ to which David just texted ‘We’ll talk later about that’ and then right that he texted ‘be safe, and have fun’

The boys ended up taking the city bus to the arcade, while Keef rambled on about the types of games they could play at the arcade.Max was pretty surprised to find that Keef was pretty good at shooter games. He'd assumed that his hyper active friend wouldn't be able to keep his gun steady with how much he moved around but it actually seemed to work in his favor. He'd could bounce between targets and take out hordes of zombies like nobody's business. 

They hung around the arcade for a few hours until Max got a text from his Dad. “Hey” Max shouted to get Keef's attention “After this round I have to head outside. David says he’s on his way.”

“Kay” Keef replied keeping his eyes on the screen. “I'll hang around and keep you company till he gets here.” Keef cheered when they managed to get a new high score during their last game. He glanced over at Max and laughed when he saw ‘DEZNTS’ written next to his score. He shook his head before entering his name next to his own score and grabbing his things.

“You know that you don't HAVE to wait with me anymore...He should be here soon" Max said once they got outside. He didn't want the boy to feel obligated to stay with him till David got there. “What?! No buddy it's okay I really have nothing better to do, plus I get some time to chat with you" Keef smiled back at him. “What about your parents?” Max asked feeling a little awkward “It's starting to get dark, won't they be worried or something?”

“Nah, not really.” Keef shrugged.

David's car pulled up before Max could respond. Both boys enter the car. Max sat in the passenger seat, while keef sat in the backseat. “Did you boys have fun today?” David asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed back home. Max looked at David for a second then turned to look outside his window. “Yeah...we had fun" Max still kind of feel bad for keef. Like, did his parents really not care where he was? It was almost like his- nope we're not going to think about those assholes right now...but still. It makes sense why he had join the club in the first place. He really just wanted friends. 

Keef gave David his home address so, they could drop him off first. Once they made it to his house max rolled down his window and said goodbye to his friend. As keef waves goodbye at him and went inside his house. The drive back home was a little to quiet for max. Even though it was only a two minute drive, it felt like it was hours long. David was clearly upset with him on forgetting his house keys. Max knew that his was about to be lectured about it.

Once they pulled up to the house. Max made his way towards the door and waited for David to come and unlocked the door.they went inside and like perusal, they took off their shoes and max made his way upstairs to his room, but was stopped when David called out to him. The boy stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around and met David's disappointed look.

“Now Max, although I am really proud of you for making a friend and all, but you really need to keep better track of your stuff.” 

“I know David. Geez. This was the only time I forgot...This month”

“Max…”

Max huff and stomped up to his room before saying “I'll fuckin look for it right now! Okay?!” then all David heard was his son's bedroom door shut.

 

As the days went on Keef decided to take a break in going to his club’s after school meetings in favour of hanging out with his new bestest friend Max. Plus then they ended being paired up to do ever a science project together, which they always ended up going to Max’s place. Since Keef little brother “Ralph” wouldn't stop bugging them will.. mostly Max, while they worked. Plus David would help them out when needed. Then after that keef just started to hangout with Max after school every day. It was a lot better then going to the club meetings after school.This was great for Max seeing how Keef was starting to calm down a bit, he was still happy and cheerful, but not annoyingly so. 

It was a Friday and Max was waiting by his usual spot under the same tree for Keef. As he watched the herd of kids leaving the building, his eyes caught hazy hazel eyes staring right at him from the top of the stairs as the other kids walked past him.

It was Dib.

The smile he had didn't fit the look in his eyes and yep, he was looking right at Max. Which was starting to get creepy till he felt a hand on his shoulder, that made him cruss and jump a little. He turned around to see his friend Keef looking slightly worried at him. “You okay? You jumped pretty high there pal.” Keef chuckled a bit to trying calm Max down a bit. Max looked at him and took a deep breath. “Yeah. I'm ok just thinking was all.” Max looked back where Dib was, but saw no sign of him. Huh? What a weird kid. “Okay then! Are you ready for our first ever sleep over?” 

He smiled back at Keef. “Pffff, yeah" Max laughs. “I still think that you and my Dad are way more excited about this then I am” Max put his bag straps on his shoulders and started walking home, knowing that his friend would follow him. “Maybe...It is my first sleepover, plus I think your dad is happy to give you your first sleepover” Keef huffed after he caught up to Max. He acted like he hadn't heard him, but Keef had been friends with Max long enough to know when he was listening. Keef’s smile never faded as he went on and on about all the fun stuff they could do. Max, every so often would either agree or disagree with the things he said.

“Oh by the way, can we stop by my place first? I still need to get some stuff for our FIRST EVER SLEEPOVER!” Keef shouted happily. Max rolled his eyes. “Sure, if you promise not to yell like that again". 

Once at Keef’s house, They were greeted by Ralph, Keef’s little brother. The boy ran to the door and swung it open. “Brother!, Max! Hiya! I wasn't expecting to see you again Max. The boy ran up and hugged max, who let out a unpleasant sound. “Yeah well” Max looked at his friend who was glowing with happiness. Max give his friend a dirty look when he look at him. “Hurry Keef and get your shit” 

“Okie dokie Best friend, I'll be back in a giffy" keef laugh and ran upstairs, while Max was dragged inside the house by his little brother. “it's so cool that your friends with my big brother, Max.” The boy finally let go of Max’s hand. He smiled while Max pulled his arm back to him “Uh, thanks?” He treated Max like he was some kind of superhero. “Yeah...it sucks that your dad only alond you to only have one friend over" He pouted. Max just mumbled something under his breath before sitting down on the couch.

Then there was a knock on the front door.”oh! I’ll get it mommy" the boy yelled as he skips over to the front door to answer it. When Ralph answer the door Max could hear a familiar voice. “Why hello Ralph and how are you today?”, it was Dib. Max looked up and watched as Dib walked in after patting Ralph on the head. He seemed to be happy. like always but once he saw Max, He smiled disappear. “Why, Hello Maxwell!” he said while walking up to the boy. 

Max immediately jumped up but almost fell back onto the couch when Dib started to invade his personal space. With them only being about a foot apart, Max could really see how much taller Dib really was compared to him. Well that and his neck was starting to hurt while he looked up at him. “My name is just MAX, and what are you even doing here anyways?" Max huffed and opt to sitting back down in his seat while pretending that Dib wasn't intimidating him. “I'll go get Keef" Ralph said to them as he ran upstairs to go get his big brother. 

“If you must know, I'm here to see if my dear friend Keef is alright." He tucks his hands behind his back and look down at max as if looking down at a disgusting bug, “You see, Max. He has been missing a lot of club meetings lately, and I figured I'll come over and see what's been keeping from the club" he paused and his face darkens. “And look at that, I think I got my answer" He grows out the last word. 

But then like a switch flipped his expression changed back to a smile. Like he wasn’t angry at all. “Wh-what's that supposed to mean” Max spat out however his expression did not change, in fact Max looked down right piss. What was this guy’s deal? So what if Keef decides to hang out with him instead of going to this stupid club. But the teen simply did not answer his question and instead sat down on the couch right next to him. Which Max tried to scoot over towards the other end of the couch to create some space between them.

“You know Max if you wanted to see your friend more, all you needed to do was just join the club with us, I'm sure it'll make Keef very happy to have his ‘bestest’ friend there with him” Dib look at Max with a smirk knowing that the boy would refuse the offer. 

“You know what man, Fuck you" Max jumped up off the couch and glared at Dib.

“Whoa there Max, no need to use such bad language” Dib chuckle. Clearly loving how easily he can get under the boys skin.

“I'll have you know that I WAS actually thinking about joining but, now I'm not gonna since you wanna be a creepy Asshole.” Max huff and cross his arms. Hoping that this will get this creep off his and Keef's back about the club. Max smirk at the deflated smile on Dibs face. “ And I'll be sure to let Keef know. That YOU ruined any chance of his bestest friend joining”

“Let me know about what buddy?” Keef said as he walked downstairs and saw Max first then looking over to where Max was looking at to see, Dib sitting in the couch looking at him with a smile. “Oh! Hiya Dib" Keef walked over to Max and sat his bag down. He could feel the tension in the air between them. 

“Well Keef, Max here" Dib said as he walked over to Keef with the same old smile on his face a placing one arm over keef's shoulder. “He said, that he was about to join our club, since you know, you have been skipping out of to hang out with him” Dib said with a hint of hurt near the end. Max watch Dib as he talked to his friend. but, something Keef did, when Dib put his arm around him and mentioned his absences in the club. Keef seemed like he didn't like the contact, In fact he almost looked scared. Max grabbed Keef's arm and tried to pull keef out of Dib’s grip. But Dib manage to grab Keef's other arm, and RIP him out of Max's grip. He glared at Max and tightened his grip on the other boy's arm "Some of the members are starting to worry. KEEF"

"Ow...Um..okay, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys" Keef winced in response to the increase pressure on his arm, he could already feel it bruising up. He knew that he was going to get into trouble for missing a few meetings but, Dib seemed downright mad. "Whoa! Hey man!" Max yelled as he pushes Dib away from keef thus making him let go of said boy. "So what. It's not like he's going to die if he miss some Stupid club” he puts his hands back In his hoodie's pocket and glared back at the boy. Dib rolled his eyes and gave max a nasty look. "There are serious consequences for missing too many meetings" He turned toward Keef and smiled. "You wouldn't want to get in trouble now would you?"

"N-no.." Keef mumbled while looking away at the ground and rubbing his now bruised arm. "Sorry Max, we-we’ll have to plan our sleepover for another day" It pain keef to have to say that. But, he knew what would happen if they had to send someone after you for missing meetings..nothing good.

“What! No! Keef. We plan this for about a week" Max was hurt, he looked at his friend then turned and glared at Dib. This fucking asshole! He was taking away the only person that he can tolerate in that fucking school and he'll be damn if ‘this’ fucker fucks that up for him. "Aww, don't look so down buddy." Dib smiled and threw his arm over Keef's shoulder. "You guys go. have your sleepover.” Dib said as he made his way towards the front door. “Besides, the meeting today was canceled today anyways, So we can prepare for the meeting on Sunday afternoon. Remember? We’re having a pizza party. Plus” Dib turn around and looked straight at Max with a sinister smiled. “Your friend here” He pointed at Max. “Is going to be join us, this time” for once, Max didn't have a comeback. He was still trying to shake the feeling that Dib, was in fact up to no good. I mean sure, it was obvious that the teen was a little off. But now it just seems like he really was planning something. Then suddenly Dib broke the awkward silence by speaking up in a cheery voice while walking up towards Max and giving his shoulder a friendly pat.

"I'm sure Everyone will be happy to see you. They always get so excited whenever there's a new face around" the contact finally snaps max out of his thoughts and let out a growl. "Greaaat...I cannot wait to meet everyone" Max wasn't so sure if going was a good idea considering, he was now almost a 100% sure this kid was up to something. 

“Haha. Yeah well. I'll be seeing you fellas at Boatie’s around 3pm.” Dib walked out the door and Max could hear Keef let out a breath he was holding.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The weekend flew by all to quickly for both boys. Now. it was Sunday, and Keef was packing up his stuff and putting it in to their car before sitting in the back seat with Max. “Alrighty boys, are you guys already to go to your club meeting?” David beam with happiness. He was shock when Max had asked him to drive him and Keef to this pizza place downtown for a school club. David didn't think max wanted to join an after school club. Both boys shared looks at each other before, Keef finally spoke up for the both of them. “Uh-yes sir. Thanks again for taking us there" he forced a smiled then quickly looked out the back window. Max sign, and said the same thing but his mind was elsewhere.

He noticed Keef's demeanor changed since they woke up this morning too. Keefs mind seem to be in his own little world, In fact Max was sure that Keef was nervous about going back to the club. Especially when Max voice his concern that day after they came back from Keef's house. Plus, when Max tried to get Keef to tell what his punishment was going to be, the boy just simply said he didn't know and changed the subject. “You sure you're okay?” he asked in a hushed voice. The last thing he needed was David going all “Dad mode" on them 

Keef looked over at his friend. He tried to force a smile before finally speaking. “Yeah buddy, I'm just hoping that the group isn't to mad about my lack of attendance.” Then he looked back out the window. “I really hope that I'm not in trouble with the club leader. After all I thought that once you made a friend that was it. They never said that they were mandatory even after the fact." 

Max felt bad, and of course he felt bad after all it was his fault that Keef stop going to his club. “I wouldn't worry about man, they can't make you stay/join a club" Max looked away from Keef to see if David was paying attention, luckily he wasn't. Max gave Keef a reassuring smile and patted keef on his shoulder. God, if David saw him acting like this, Max wouldn't hear the end of it. “Besides, I'm with you now. If That Dib person starts shut with you, we'll just leave and not go ever again. Ok?”

Keef smiled back at Max and nodded. He was happy that his new friend was with him. After all he didn't seem like a pusher over like he was. He'll actually be there to help him out, and that alone made him feel a little bit safer “Good" Max said As he turn back to look out his window. Now Max was wondering what really goes on at “these” meetings, that if you stop showing up, you'll get into trouble and apparently it's something bad enough to scared the crap out of the boy.

They finally reached the restaurant, and David parked the car and got out. The sign outside was old and falling apart and They could just barely make out the words "Bloaty's Pizza" in faded letters with a picture of a pig in the background. David turned to look at his son and his friend with a smile. “Alright, I'll be shopping around while you boys have fun at your meeting. Just remember Max, that if you need anything or if you guys finish early just give me a call. Alright?”

“Of course David. You go have fun Antique shopping or whatever.” Max said as he grab Keef by the shoulders just to give him a nudge to get the boy to start moving inside before David wanted a picture of him going to his first club. Once inside the boys were immediately greeted by Dib, who was wearing the “club shirts" Max instinctively stands in between Keef and Dib with his arms crossed and a glarded on his face. Dib just simply shook his head and let's put a chuckle. “Well, obviously you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Didn't ya" He held out his hand for Max to shake but, then lowered in once it was clear that Max wasn't going to shake his hand. “That's right. Your not a hand shaking kind of guy. My apologies” Dib smirk and looked over at Keef who was just standing there behind Max. “What's the matter with you, buddy. Did you guys have to much fun at your sleepover and didn't get any sleep?”

Keef nodded and let out a chuckle “Yeah you know, we lost track of time playing some of Max's video games” Keef seem to calm down some as Dib laughs a bit and started walking to one of the rooms were their meeting was being held at. “I see. Well hey. Maybe once Maxwell here warms up to me. then maybe I can join the next one”

Max scuffs “Not in my lifetime pal,” He only said it under his breath, but apparently Keef heard him and gave him a soft bump on his shoulder as a warning to be nice. Dib led them to a table with several other kids from school. Keef smiled and waved at the other kids before taking a seat an introducing his friend. "Hey, guys. This is Max. He's gonna be our newest member." Max looks at the small group of pre teens waving happily at him. He turn his gaze away from everyone and half heartedly wave at the kids. "Hi..."

The boys then join everyone else at the table. Max sitting in between Dib and Keef against his comfort zone. He was use to being around keef's happy personality but,THIS is just too much for him.. However max did notice that there was a stream of fog coming from the center piece on the table. “What the fuck is that thing?” he asked his friend beside him. He told him that it was cause a “Diffuser” that it was in fact giving off the scent of lavender, to help keep the kids calm. He explained how most of the kids who was in the group suffers from social anxiety, and that the scent helps them. Which max couldn't disagree with that, after all he did feel more relaxed to what he probably wouldn't have been .

The boys sat and ate pizza with the other club members, idly talking about school, games, and other miscellaneous things. After a while Max relaxed even more and actually started to join in some of the conversations. They didn't seem too bad. If all they did was just hang out after school, chill and eat pizza then he wouldn't mind tagging along with Keef. Maybe Max was worrying for nothing.Everyone seem chilled, Even Dib seem to be more tolerable. 

Nearing the end Dib went over to the last box of pizza and cola that was on another table behind them, And handed Keef and Max just one more slice of pizza and saying how that it was a new flavor and that they have to try it. Of course Max was a bit concerned about it. Seeing how it just looked like cheese pizza with some leafs on it and with a lot of different spices. But, he didn't seem to care. After all the worse that could happen is that Dib put laxatives on it, as a sort of getting back at him for making keef miss his club meetings. so, he shrugged and starting eating his slice with keef. It wasn't bad, it literally just taste like cheese pizza with spices that he couldn't point out. “So, how do you guys like the new flavor? It came out last month, it's our very own “club pizza" Dib had a wicked smile as he watched the boys eat their slices. Keef was almost done, but once max saw Dibs smile he opt to leavening it half finished.

After about a few minutes Keef started to feel a little sick. "Ugh, my stomach" Maybe he ate too much? He turned to Max who was sipping on his cola "Hey, I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick" 

“You okay man?” Keef nodded and stood up to leave. Yep. Max thought, the deuce put laxatives in their pizza. Welp, Max felt fine still so, he continued to drink his cola. “I'll be back ok?” Max nodded as he watch his friend start to leave. But then suddenly the room started to spin and keef lost his balance and fell while almost hit his head on the table. 

"KEEF!?" Max jumped up which was a mistake cause the sudden rush up motion causes his head to spin. He Immediately sat back down and groaned while holding his head he tried to look about the table of teens but his vision was fading in and out. What the fuck was happening? There was no reason for him to be feeling this way. Then it hit him. Fuck he knew that the pizza he had tasted funny. But, he just thought it was maybe laxatives or even spices, but this was something else. 

"Awww, you guys don't look to good" Dib watched Max struggling to get his phone out of his pocket but he wasn't worried about him just yet. Instead he got up and went over to Keef who was struggling to stand. "I told you there would be consequences for missing too many meetings." He then grabbed his hair and whispered in his ear. "Our leader isn't too pleased with you right now, Keef." Dib then had two of the club members grab keef and carted him away before he finally heard Max dialing on his cellphone. 

He was trying desperately to call David, he didn't know what these fuckers were going to do to them. But, he was going to wait a fine out. Unfortunately his vision was getting worse and he couldn't make out the keypad to enter the last number of David's number. Then suddenly right before he could tap on his name that appeared on the screen and hit send. Dib had grab his cell phone right out of his hands. He looked at the screen and noticed that Max was trying to call his dad. He chuckle, as Max tries and fails to take his phone back. Max was just too weak to even get off the floor at this point. Plus having one of the other fuckers foot press against your back didn't help either. 

Dib got down to Max's level and held the phone right in front of him in a mocking manner. “I'm only going to say this once. Maxwell, so you better be listening. if you get involved with our club, or tried to convert keef again. you'll have a much worse punishment than this. got it?” 

Dib stood up, right after max finally passed out. He looked at his phone again. He taps and called the named “Dad” and waited for it to ring. He looked around and noticed the rest of the group did as the were told and took keef off to be “Fix up” after all, Max did ended up corrupting Keef's mind. Suddenly a voice on the other end of the phone got dib attention. “Hello Max, is everything okay?” Dib took a second to get in to character of a worried friend. “Is this Max's dad?”

“Yes, is everything ok. Where is Max?” God this guy sounded like one of those overprotective parents. “Well, he said that he was feeling a little...under the weather. and now he's on the floor passed out” Dib made himself sound like he was truly on the verge of tears, which David seemed to believe cause he mentioned that he was on his way and hung up. Dib shook his head and laughed as he pocketed Max's phone and dragged max over towards the entrance while he waited for the boys dad.


	3. Broken Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wakes up not feeling to well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Let me just say we are truly sorry for this chapter being late. Me and my roommate work at the same place and right now our work schedule has been crazy with it only being us two as the only kennel techs.  
> Plus, i have been busy playing the new God of War soo...yeah and plus my roommate haven't actually been able ( she has really be procrastinateing ) proffread or add any input to our RP here. SO I went and post this chapter anyways . So if there any errors we are sorry. But please enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for your kudos and comments!

  
  
                The next morning when Max finally woke up he was panting, sweaty and had a pounding headache. He groaned as his eyes slowly opened but quickly shut them, Because the sunlight that filled his bedroom was sting his eyes. So Max grab his powl from under his head and place it over his head. Well this felt a little bit better. After about 20 mins Max began to try to remember what happened the night before. Cause he felt he was having a hangover….again. Before he lived with David, his father had left a bottle of vodka out and Max wanted to know what was so great about drinking it...Needless to say he regretted it.         
  
        Max laid there for what felt like all Damn Day and all he could remember from yesterday, was...Going to that fucking club meeting and that was because Dib had showed up at Keef’s house the day they were going to have a sleepover. Then, He remembers Keef was worried about going because he didn’t want to be in trouble with the “ Club Leader ” who just so happen to be the counsel of their school. He didn’t want the teacher to tell his parents about how he wasn’t actually going to the club meetings.  
  
          Acoundering to Keef, his parents may not care enough to wonder where he is at but if a treach had called them and made them take time out to let them know just how bad their son was.then Keef would have gotten the belt...which what was really scared him. It’s funny how much they Had in common.        
  
      But, the only other things he could remember was, Him and Keef was actually having fun chatting with the other member of the club. It seemed like that the whole club Members are all Kids who have some sort of bad home life...which made since seeing how the club is base off on “ Making Friends ” and “ Finding Happiness ” in their shitty lives. Shit, if David knew about this club there is no doubt he would have Max enrolled in it without a second thought.  
  
    Then suddenly Keef was on the floor and when Max got up to go towards him as the other kids surrounded keef. Then Max was on the floor with the same pounding headache and his vision blurry. Max Had panic and he then reach for his phone in his back pocket and was trying to put in David’s phone number in so he could call for help… then was going completely black and  he saw Dib.. holding his phone and was talking on it...Now he was here in his room.  
  
          Was Dib actually trying to be a good person and called his dad to come and get him….NO. Max wasn’t going to believe that. There's no doubt in his mind that Dib had...put something in their pizza as a act of revenge cause Keef wasn’t hanging with him. At least that is what he is telling him self, However they could of have bad pizza seeing how the place wasn’t the cleanest of places. Ugh!! He was feeling like he might be sick. Just thinking about the state of that place. “Hey..” Max instinctively jumped up and looked towards the source of the voice.  
  
It was just David.  
  
         He cussed under his breath and shielded his eyes with the pillow again but not laying back down on his bed. It looked like Max was just screaming into his pillow push up against his head. He didn't even hear his door open let alone the man walking in over towards his bed.  
  
      David put down the glass of water he had on the nightstand by Max's bed. Then moved to sit at the edge of his bed and watched as Max got more comfortable (by putting the pillow back behind him and grabbed the glass of water and down it without a second thought. Man, he didn't even realize how dry his throat was.  
  
    
  
“How’re you feeling?” David asked. Max looked up at him and could tell the man was   internally freaking out. Max finished his water and went back to laying down and using his pillow to cover his eyes again.  
  
  
  
“My Head stills fucking hurts and my stomach feels like i'm about to puke out my guts out.” out there was a pause before Max spoke again. “And...my eyes hurt from the light"  
  
  
  
“Alright, well here you go bud take this it should help with your headache” Max could hear a pill bottle rattling as he assume David was giving him some kind of painkillers. “It should also help with your fever too" Then with that said David put two pills in Max's hand and moved off the bed. Max listen as the man grabs the empty glass and walked towards the door. After a few minutes he returned and stopped by his bed. Max removed the pillow and reached for the glass of water and took the pills his dad have given him.  
  
“Thanks” he mumbled out. David let out a breath and went to sit next to max on the foot of his bed.  
  
“Max, listen...I know your not feeling well but..I want to know what happened at the pizza place” Max groaned excitedly loud for no reason other then letting David know just how much he doesn't want to talk about this right now.  
  
“Can this fucking wait till I feel like I don't have a hangover, please for fuck sakes David” Max then laid on his stomach and placed his pillow over the back of his head trying his hardest to shut the other out and just trying to get some rest before being interrogated on something HE himself don't remember much of.  
  
         He did heard David say something about his language and then he felt the man's hand on his back rubbing up and down in a caring manner. David knew his son wasn't feeling the best after all when he rushed him to the hospital they said he was dehydrated and had signs of food poisoning but couldn't really tell if it was that or a stomach bug. David didn't know if he should really believe the doctor or not. After all the man seem more occupied about his phone then his son.  
  
“I'll leave you be then...but as soon as you feel better just let me know so we can talk about it ok?” Max just waved his hand in the air to let David know that he had heard him.  
  
   He smiled and was about to walked out before stopping at his bedroom doorway. “Don't worry about Keef...I'm sure we can find a way to resolve your guys fight ok? Just get some rest Max. I'm downstairs if you need me. Okay?” with that Max heard him shut the door and walked downstairs.  
  
     Now Max was really starting to wonder what happened during the meeting cause, he don't ever remember having a fight with Keef or anyone for that matter. In fact even him and Dib wasn't having any problems with each other.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
             By the next morning Max's headache was finally gone but, his stomach still wasn't agreeing with him. However he needed answers so, he still got up and went about his normal morning routine. Once he was finish with his shower and got dressed and ready for school.  
  
     His stomach was starting to feel and lot better and he remember the one time he had gotten sick during camp. David had mention to him something about taking a shower would make him feel better, which it did to his surprise. So needless to say it had helped him out once again, but now he was just really hungry.  
  
     He made his way downstairs and notice that David was busy making his lunch for school. So, Max went to the table where a plate of food was waiting for him and a mug of his coffee. He smiled to himself and started to scarfed down his breakfast. David then walked over to him and handed him his now packed lunch box.

“Well it's nice to see your starting to feel better.” Max just simply nodded his head and humed. “So we still have sometime if you want to talk about the fight you had with your friend yesterday.” David said in a comforting voice. Max just rolled his eyes at him and continue eating his food.  
  
      Max didn’t know what he was talking about, but he didn’t argue with him about it. Chances are he probably did start a fight with Keef, maybe he made fun of him about something and it seem like it was something he would do...unfortunately. From the time it took David to finish eating to the time he was out the door to head to work (Which Max had “Helped” david out the door) David continue to pery Max about the events about their “ ** _fight_** ”. Then finally right before Max almost push David out the front door. Max told David that he was going to try and work it out with keef ‘whatever _“it”_ was. This had David scoop up his son and hugged him and finally he told max that there was exacta soup and sprite for Max to give to keef.  
  
      This confuse Max, because he didn’t know that Keef too was sick just like him according to David. He was told by the “Club Leader” that everyone of the kids that attended the Meeting that day suffer to food poisoning and he was going threw the list of kids who was at that meeting to see if they were doing well.

This was odd to Max cause he didn’t remember a adult being there besides the workers but, he choose not to think too much into it seeing how it did make sense to him that maybe they all got food poisoning. However he didn’t think that would cause him to pass out like that and not remember everythin... ** _shit_** maybe he should just wait until he hears from Keef at schoo today. Because if what David said wasn’t true then he knew who he should go for next for answers.  
  
      Once David drove off, Max got his bookbag and sat on the front porch waiting for Keef. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t happy to see Keef again. So, after 5 mins of waiting Max look at his phone for the time and realize that Keef was.Late. ‘ _Hmm..Maybe he had his dad took him to school today_ ’. he thought as he stood up and stretch and went to put his book bag strap on his shoulder.  
  
           As he walked to school he couldn’t help but have this sinking feeling in his stomach. Did they really had a fight. He knew that it would be something he would have done But, he still couldn't remember what could've started the fight.  
  
         When he finally made it to school. He went to his locker to grab his things for his first few classes as he continued trying to think of what they could have possibly fought about. He made his way to his first class but, he was stopped when a certain black hair, honey eyed boy that was standing in front of him preventing him from entering the classroom.Max looked up at him and couldn't help but glare. Dib return his look but, then softened his face to a half smile as he gently moved max out of the way of students going in their classroom.  
  
“Just the guy I was looking for. Maxwell” Max couldn't help but push Dibs arm off his shoulders.  
  
“What the hell do you want?!” Max growled. Dib just chuckled and patted Max on top of his head as a way to tease him about his height. To which Max push his hand from his head and tried to get some distance from the taller preteen, and ultimately failing to realize just how boxed in he was.

Dib now had two other boys on each side of him blocking any hope of Max escaping. So he opts to backing up two steps till his back hit the lockers behind him.  
  
“Well..Max. I was wondering how you were feeling? After all, you did miss a whole day of school” Max tried to read Dibs face to see if he was planning something but, all he saw was a look of sympathy. So he forced himself to relax. There was no point in trying to start a fight with this crazy kid if he wasn't trying to hurt him.  
  
“Umm...yeah. I'm feeling better” Max crossed his arms and looked over to the classroom door. Cleary he wasn't comfortable being cornered like this but, he wasn't going to let it show.  
  
 “Well that's great to hear!” he explains as he stepped back a bit. “Say..have you heard from keef lately? I mean. I know you guys had a bad argument while I was gone-" this got Max’s attention as he looked up at Dib once more and glared up at him. “but, I mean. Hey! you guys are _**b**_ ** _est friends_** after all and I'm sure a little _disagreement_ would never break you guys up. Right?” Max must have shown just how shock he really was to hear this, cause Dib chuckles.  
  
    “No..I haven't heard from him since that day..But.. I don't believe we had a fight!!” Max was trying his to show Dib that he didn't believe him and he was getting under his skin again. Even though he still couldn't remember what really happened that day he wasn't going to believe a word from this assholes mouth.

Besides Max knew that Dib was genuinely upset about him and Keef hanging out. You know now that Max thought about it 'where was that green boy Dib usually hung around with? They were **_always_** together. He probably didnt want to join the club with him and now Dib was probably just upset that keef found a friend and didn't want to stay.' Max thought.  
  
“Hey now. I'm just telling you what I was told by the workers and by other club members.” Dib put his hands up as a form of surrender. “Because by the time I showed up. Keef was on the ground holding his side and you were almost completely passed out while messing with your phone. I had assumed that you were trying to call your dad so, I took it from you to help you out" Now it was Dib's turn to cross his arms and glared down at Max.  
  
' _Wait...That didn't seem right...David had told him that he had was sick...in fact he had taken him to that Dr that day and they said it was probably from the bad pizza..'_  Ohhh did he wanted to call him out on his bullshit. He would of too, if it wasn't for their teacher telling to into class and just like that. The tension was gone. Well...maybe not. Because before Max could get away and get inside the classroom he felt a hand on both of his shoulders and it was gripping him so tightly that he jerked backwards and mumbled out a cuss world.  
  
“Oh! Max I just to remind you... that you are not aloud in our club” he said in a harsher tone that was a whisper. Max tried to turn around to face him but couldn't. Dib was keeping his grip firm so he couldn't get away.   
  
“Fuck you Man! As if I wanted to join your stupid ass club anyways!” Max tried and failed to get free from the Dib's grip but, only succeeding in cause Dib to tighten his grip on him.  
  
“Haha. between you and me. Max” Dib lean closer to his ear. “If you really know what's good for you and Keef. You'll stay away from him and stop trying to get him out of the club... **_you got it_** " he growled the last part before letting go of him and like a switch. He was happily heading to class and waving goodbye to him. Max stood there in disbelief. He knew **NOW** forsure that Dib had something to do with him and keef getting sick. 

  
   The day went on like normal expected with the absence of keef..by the last period Max was fumin. Because every time he saw Dib. Rather it was passing by him in the hallway, or seeing him in class. He always had this knowing smirk on his face and it really starting to _PISSED HIM OFF_.  
  
      Max had found out in second period that keef was still at home sick. Max tried to text him to see if he was fine and if they could talk about what happened the other night. However he never received a text back from him. No doubt it was Dib’s doing. So he send keef one last text saying that, he'll be there after school to talk with him. Max thought forsure he'll get a reply but, again he nothing from his friend.  
  
      Before the final bell rang to let the students out for the day. Max had texted David and let him know that Keef wasn't at school today and that he was going to his house after school to give him the soup and spirit to him. Not even 5 minutes later Max got his reply of a smiley face emoji and _good luck_ texted next to it. Max shook his, He really wish he hadn't taught him how to use the emojis on his phone.   
  
        Once school was let out Max rushed to his locker to place all his books inside it and grabbed his lunch bag with the extra food in it. Although he knew he had homework to do tonight, he really wasn't too concern about it. He had more important things to tend to.

While he made his way to the school's entrance doors to leave. He couldn't help but feel like a certain creep was watching him. He quickly looked behind him and sure enough it was Dib. Standing in the hallway with his “friends” eyeing him like he has been doing **_ALL. DAMN. DAY._** Normally Max would have started a fight with him about it but, he couldn't care less about him right now. So he just continued on his way to keef's place


	4. Sorry everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we been having a hard time with keeping this story up our adult lifestyle seems to be keeping us super busy and then, recently my friend's dog was hit by a car last month (while she was at work her roommate let her dog out and forgot ti closed the gate and she ended up running out in the road) so needless to say things have been ruff with us. But i figured as a thanks for your guys support i will give you what was leftover from our RP. 
> 
> This is a really raw page and so things may not be spelled correctly and such.

Max walked to Keef's house after school. Once he made it to his house keef's dad was just walking out the door. Max said ‘Hi’ to him and asked if he can see Keef. There was a awkward silence before the question seemed to register the older man. "Oh yea, he never did come home from school yesterday did he?" He mumbled to himself and walking past Max as if he wasn't there. The man turned around to look down at Max and give him a confusing look as Max looked at him with a glare. 

“What?! It’s not my job to keep a eye on him. He's almost a man besides, He's probably just hanging out with some of the kids from school or something.” the man seemed to just brushed off Keef's disappearance with a shrug and this didn't sit well with Max. Even though Max was upset with Keef's father,but there was nothing he could about expect keep texting his friend.

However a new idea hatched in his head while he made his way back home. ‘Wasn't there supposed to be a club meeting on Friday after school?’ Max thought . ‘For sure Keef would be at the 

maybe try that club meeting. Maybe keef got in trouble for missing so many days that he felt bad about being around him.

MAX:  
But before he went to the meeting he called David to pet him know that  
he was at a after school club and will be home after dinner once  
that's done he put his phone in his pocket and made his way to  
blooties

DIB:  
Dib was sitting at a table near the back with some kids from school.  
It looked like they were in a heated discussion about something.  
"We're not five Dave" one of the girls pinched the bridge of her nose  
in frustration. "No one wants to drink your shitty Koolaid!"

MAX:  
Max rise a borrow at the conversation . But walked up to Dib once he  
realized that keef was once again not there. At this point he's mad  
and he wanted answers. He has been doing fine about controlling his  
anger but know..know that all to happy on Dib's face passed him off.

MAX:  
He march up to the table and slam his fist on the table catching  
everyone's attention . His glared gaze met with Dib's happy somewhat  
smudged face.

DIB:  
"Oh Hi" Dib looked at Max and casually took a sip of his soda. "Did  
you wanna chill with us again? We have more than enough pizza to go  
around."

MAX:  
"Fuck no! I don't want any pizza ! I want to know where keef is." He  
said as he glared harder at Dib. " You said that he was going to be in  
trouble and know he's missing. So where the duck is he!" Max grab Dib  
by the collar of his shirt and pulled him a little over the table

DIB:  
He calmly reached up and held on to Max's wrists to keep himself from  
falling. "Well, if he went missing then I certainly wouldn't know  
where he was" He started to dig his nails into Max's skin. "I'm the  
one who was kind enough to take you home after you got sick,  
remember?" Dib sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "So, why would I  
know anything about where he went afterwards?"

DIB:  
"If anything I should be asking /you/ that. After all you /are/ the  
one who hangs around him the most."

MAX:  
Max winced at the pain of Dib's nails digging in his skin. He would be  
lying if he said that Dib at that moment wasn't intimidating. He eyes  
went wide at that last thing he said but then quickly changed it to a  
glaring one to match Dib's. "The lasted I saw of him was with you!"  
He let go of Dib's shirt but however Dib did not eased up on his grip  
on him. "In this STUPID meeting he passed out first!"

DIB:  
"Hmm, so the last time either of us saw Keef was when we were all  
hanging out." He pulled Max closest and whispered into his ear. "And  
now he's nowhere to be found." He laughed and pushed Max to the  
ground. "And since his parents haven't filed a missing person report.  
So I'm sure he's fiiiine~"

MAX:  
Max let out a surprise hey by the sudden closeness of their face. And  
just as quick as he was pulled forward he was pushed back. Which was  
easy for Dib to do Considering he was a few inches taller than him.  
Max looked up at everyone as they all seem to tower over him with Dib  
in the middle.

MAX:  
"Thi..this isn't funny you weirdo!" Max yelled as he tried to Scoot  
back away from the group of kids. He didn't know what to do.

MAX:  
He thought about reaching for his phone to call David.

DIB:  
"Like I said." Dib calmly put his hands in his pockets as he looked  
down at Max. "I'm sure he's /fine/." He sat back down and grabbed  
another slice of pizza. "It's cute that you're worried about your  
friend and all but you really shouldn't go around accusing people like  
that." He narrowed his eyes at Max as he took a bite. "___ It's Rude.  
___"

DIB:  
"Are we done here?" Dib asked "Or was there something /else/ you  
needed?"

MAX:  
Max started to get up off the floor feel a little safer with Dib back  
behind a table. Then his anger came back the last words he said. "I  
wasn't accusing anyone I was just stating the FACTS!" He yelled while  
blowing up his fists. "Besides who's in charge of this STUPID club. I'm  
sure it ain't YOU!".

MAX:  
"NO! I need you to answers for you FREAK!"

MAX:  
He was Practically shaking with rage? Maybe fear? No he's not scared  
of this jerk

DIB:  
"Oh really now." He gave the other boy an unamused look. "You may not  
have said it outright but it was definitely implied." He leaned back  
in his chair and finished off his pizza. "

DIB:  
"Our club is run by the school faculty if you must know. The Counselor  
is in charge."

DIB:  
Dib reached for another slice of pizza and paused at the insult.  
"Freak?" He took a deep breath and calmly stood up. "You know, I'm  
trying my best to be nice to you." He grabbed a big slice of pizza as  
he walked around the table towards Max. "But its really hard," He  
grabbed Max by his hoodie and shoved the slice down his throat. "When  
you keep saying such /hurtful/ things to me." He pouted as he watched  
him choke on the food. "I think you should go now."

Max cough up the pizza on the floor and looked up at everyone pointing  
and laughing at him. He wipe his mouth with the back of his hoodie  
sleeve and stared at Dib. He didn't know what happen next seeing or how  
he ended up running at full speed down the sidewalk. Finally he stop  
when he felt like he was a safe distance away from the crazy look from  
the kids. He lean against the wall of a cafe shop to catch his breath.  
He was really starting to freak out. He was in such a state that he  
didn't notice when someone had griped his shoulder . He scream and tried  
and run but the person grab his wrist. But then a the person called his  
name and it was a familiar voice he blink back tears he didn't know was  
there. It was David! Max was so happy to see his dad. He hugged him  
started crying. David took him home he wanted to asked him what freaked  
the boy out but learn from the last time he had a panic attack that he  
knew that once he come down he well tell him what happen.

 

 

 

 

The next morning when David took max to school he lamely just told David  
that he was lost and just freaked out he guess . Lucky for max David  
bought it. But today was a new day and he just hopes he doesn't run into  
Dib again. When he got out of the car and saw the kid from that club  
standing by the front door with Dib. They haven't noticed him yet so he  
opt to going around the back of the school.

ZIM:  
Zim started to follow the human as he made his way toward the back of  
the school. The Dib-human's strange behavior had been getting worse  
and he couldn't stand not knowing why. He had been keeping an eye on  
him and after seeing the confrontation between the two humans at  
Bloaty's he was sure that this fluffy human had something to do with  
it.

ZIM:  
Once the human was alone he ran and tackled him to the ground. "What  
have you done to the Dib, Vile Human?!"

MAX:  
Max looked up surprise by the green kid tackling him that he didn't  
realize the weird way he talked.

MAX:  
"Wh..what I didn't DO anything to HIM he has always be fucking crazy!"  
Max yelled trying to wiggle his way out from under the kid but he was  
a lot stronger than he looked.

ZIM:  
"LIES!" Zim shouted attracting the attention of several kids around  
the school. "Zim demands the TRUTH!!"

ZIM:  
Zim started to shake him as more kids started to crowd around them and  
shout.

MAX:  
"But I'M FUCKING TELLING THE TRUTH!! NOW GET OFF ME !!!" Max said as  
he punch zim in the face

ZIM:  
"Oh shit!" Someone in the crowd shouted. "Kick his ass!" Zim screamed  
in rage and slammed Max's head into the ground. He had fought against  
Dib enough times to handle this human.

MAX:  
Max grunted as his head hit the floor hard. He tried to grab the kids  
wrist but he was to fast

MAX:  
"Why doesn't anybody listen!?"

ZIM:  
Zim growled as Max kneed him in the side and managed to roll them  
over, punching him in the face several more times. Zim scratched and  
pulled the humans hair in return. He managed to dodge the last punch  
and bite Max's arm before one of the teachers pulled them apart.

MAX:  
Max tried to catch his breath. "He..he's FUCKING insane!!!" Max yelled  
between breaths. Despite him only being 4.7 ins head was a lot stronger  
then max had thought

"Both of you to the Counselor's office!" The teacher shouted as the  
crowd if students began to leave now that the action was over.

MAX:  
"But he attacked me!!" He tried to reason with the teachers ."I was  
minding my own fucking business ."

MAX:  
Max glared at him. But ended up too

MAX:  
Going to the counselor's office

"I don't care who started it." The teacher snapped back. "It's ending  
with the both of you in the Counselor's office. "

ZIM:  
Zim glared at Max as th

ZIM:  
-they were escorted to the office and hissed at him every time he  
glared back.

They both sat in silence while teacher called their parents before they  
were called into the office. The counselor was a relatively tall man in  
his late twenties.

"So, care to explain why you're in my office so early this morning" he  
asked taking a big sip of his coffee.

MAX:  
"Well SIR this jerk just flat out attacked me for no good reason!" Max  
said with a huff

MAX:  
And pointed at Zim. He then crossed his arms and Sat back in the  
chair and looked away

"Language." The counselor scolded the boy before turning toward Zim. "Is  
that true?"

MAX:  
Max scuff and mumble under his breath."fuck you man"

ZIM:  
"Zims!?

ZIM:  
"Zim did no such things

MAX:  
"The fuck-really?!" He looked at Zim and yelled again at his wits end  
with this kid . If he even still consider him as a kid. " are you  
really this Fucking STUPID!!!"

"Uh huh" The counselor mumbled clearly not believing a word Zim said.  
This wasn't the first time the strange child had been sent )


End file.
